What Happens Next?
by Dragon of Athena
Summary: WIP.WARNING CHARACTER DEATH. The Angel series ends in a cliffhanger, what happens next? This is a crossover; AngelBuffy. For now the rating is gonna be PG13 untill you guys tell me other wise.
1. Chapter 1 The End is only The Beginning

Chapter 1-The End is only the Beginning

The apocalypse was upon the early morning, Angel, the vampire with a soul, wasn't ready to fight but he had to. His 'army' was depleted. Wesley was dead, so was Fred, but that was from a different case.

Only four people remained; Angel, Spike, Illyria and Gunn. None of them were ready, they signed for the apocalypse but that was then, this was now.

Demons, vampires and all things that went bump in the night were right in front of their very eyes. Some of the bad guys were toting weapons like maces and knives ready for attack.

Angel wanted to say the last words and he wanted them to be cool, for the end, but he couldn't, he knew it wouldn't be the end. He had an inner confidence that he would win. Angel didn't know how, but at the end of the war he would be left standing.

The en-souled vampire was just about to take battle position but nothing happened. The demons were still, none were attacking; only he was moving about, everyone, including his friends, were frozen.

"What is going on?" Angel said- he was extremely confused. A blinding, bright light appeared. He feared it was sunlight but it wasn't. A figure stepped from the light. The figure was of a feminine physique.

It was Buffy….


	2. Chapter 2 The Battle Begins Part one

Chapter 2- The Battle Begins- Part one

_Previously on What Happens Next: Angel is about to fight in the apocalypse then Buffy comes from this light._

Only it wasn't just her! It was Willow, Xander, Dawn, Giles and Faith. There were about 30 other girls that he didn't recognize, except one, Dana. The girls must have been other slayers.

The blonde slayer, Buffy, was wielding the scythe that she used to chop up Caleb.

"Buffy, what are you doing here?" Angel's confusion continued to grow.

"I heard you needed a hand," Buffy replied. She pulled an allayed smile. Willows mouth opened and spoke some very complicated spell in Latin. Time restarted.

Some of the demons at the front of the battle became bewildered at the sight of more people however, they didn't flinch.

Their focus was quickly restored. The demons ran at the strong group of girls. The ultimate battle between good and evil began.

Angel used his enhanced vampiric strength to jump up and grab onto the dragon he was going to slay. He was holding a silver sword in his left hand, so he only had one hand free.

He swung up onto the dragon's back. The dragon's skin was rough and scaly. Angel lunged the sharp implement into the flying reptile's spine. The brunette vampire repeated this action several times.

The dragon hollered and shrieked in pain. The dragon's intentions of committing evil were quickly conquered by death. An angel of death would have had a field day with what was going on.

The dragon fell from the blackened sky and hit the ground. The dragon's death was fatal to others as the dragon had just squished several of the demons and three slayers.


	3. Chapter 3 The Battle is Over but The War...

Chapter 3- The Battle Maybe over but The War Goes On- Part two to The Battle Begins

_Previously on What Happens Next: The fighting begins and a dragon squishes a lot of demons and three slayers after being slaughtered by Angel. _

Buffy cried out in ire. 'Their deaths will not go un-avenged!' The Slayer thought. In her mind, there wasn't much room for thinking, only fighting. The demons weren't very big thinkers but the ones who were thought they had the upper hand, and then their minds changed indefinitely as they were decapitated by slayers.

"Buffy! You're doing great, especially well for a slayer!" Angel shouted in astonishment. The blonde slayer became severely agitated with the ensouled vampire. What did he mean she was just a slayer? Buffy didn't show her annoyance as she blankly replied, "Less talking, more fighting."

Masses and masses of the demons kept coming, some of the girls didn't know if they could keep going even though they were imbued with slayer strength and their own strong instinct and determination.

Xander was helping alas Spike, who was getting beaten down very hard. Xander grabbed the shoulder of the attacking vampire and staked him. "Bloody vampires!I hate them!" Spike retorted.

While Buffy, Angel, Xander, Spike and the rest of the gang were fighting, Faith was busy protecting a tired Willow, and Dawn, an ex-key. Dawn was thinking that maybe she shouldn't have come after all.

Before the battle when they were in Rome, Giles said to Dawn to use Andrew as a human shield if she became in danger. Andrew was nowhere to be seen…

Andrew's POV

I have tried to not get killed by the demons, so far it is working. No way do I want to be a human shield for the slayer's little sister, what she is even doing in the battle I have no idea. Dawn isn't exactly being of use.

Instead of dying I have run away from the battlefield and I am back on my way to Mexico but first I need a get-away car, so right now I'm in a closed down ice-cream store. No-one has bothered to turn off the electrics. I think they skedaddled before they got skewered by demons and what-not. It isn't the only reason why I left the doomed apocalypse, they treated me like a hostage maybe because I was, but I liked to think of myself as a 'guestage'.

None of it matters anymore, no more demons, no more magic and best of all, no more Slayer. I don't wish her dead; I just want to be left alone and all this nonsense put onto someone else. In a little way I'm still getting over the deaths of my two best friends, Jonathan and Warren.

I will feel especially guilty for Jonathan because I indeed murdered him. I still remember that look on his face, a look of eternal disappointment, the look that someone displays when they are betrayed.

Then there is Warren, flayed alive by the red-headed witch, Willow. She was the one who discovered me buying a mass amount of blood from the butcher's shop. She initially was the one who made me the hostage. However, like I said, none of it matters. At the moment I am thinking of what I'm going to do while eating a big tub of mint choc-chip.

I suddenly saw a flash of a shadow; I bet it is just a trick of light I told myself. I turned around and saw it again. It wasn't a shadow, it wasn't a vampire, it was worse. I ran into the main supply closet, very quietly I pulled a string to turn on the plain light-bulb.

There was a lump on the floor, covered by a grey blanket. Curiosity got the best of me. I lifted up the blanket and was shocked to see what was under it. I wish I never entered the shop in the first place. Under the grey blanket were the remains of loads of people. I thought I was going to barf at the sight of the carnage.

I couldn't hear any movement outside the door. Curiosity yet again took me under as I pulled down the door-handle and pushed the door open. Oops. Curiosity just killed the cat.

Normal POV

Faith had just staked a vampire when she heard the most blood-curdling scream she had ever heard, and she had killed people before and they gave quite a scream of pain.

She had no time to find out what or who it was; a big demon with horns was just about to go for Willow, when it turned to fire. "Huh?" Faith didn't understand until she turned to Willow. "Red, was that you?" Willow nodded her head.

Dawn was given an axe by Kennedy; she had just put it into a demons throat when she saw a flying head. It landed smack down at her feet. It was like a crushed watermelon but without the green and it was smaller. Dawn gasped as she investigated further and looked at the disemboweled face. It was Andrew. He was definitely dead. Willow saw Dawn's distress.

"Dawny, don't look at him!" Willow shielded Dawn's eyes. The Ex-key would never be able to get rid of the sight of what she saw. The slayer's sister looked into Willow's eyes. They were white. "No more war, I've got to end it. I won't go evil but be careful anyway." The now white-haired witch spoke with a certitude undertone that they would yet again win.

"_Let evil be quelled at this battlefield,_

_Let us be safe at this place,_

_Let the good conquer the evil,_

_This place no longer belongs to the devil,_

_I command the demons to be subjugated,_

_With the power of the gods and the goddesses I command the demons gone!"_

White light emanated from her hands as she rose to the sky. The evil demons froze. Angel was just shocked about what was going on as he spoke, "What the hell is happening to Willow?" Illyria was standing by him.

"Maybe the Powers That Be have stepped in?" The Blue one pondered the possibilities.

Buffy ran up to her little sister. "Buffy, Andrew is dead." That was all Dawn could say. The blonde slayer pulled a look of nausea.

"Oh. My. God!" She pulled herself together; she had to be strong for Dawn. Willow fell from the sky, she was un-conscious. As she fell, more and more demons were wiped out.

She ultimately hit Buffy as she held Dawn. Suddenly, things went very blurry for Buffy then it went very, very dark.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**To my readers- I couldn't stand Andrew, I had to kill him off (Ormonkey is sad because Andrew went bye-bye in a very gruesome manner. He isn't important to the story anyway. Because I've got flu I've had time to write this.**

**Dogboy: It would get boring very quickly if I just put, 'Buffy this, Buffy that, Buffy, Buffy, Buffy." I love the show so I don't really mind hearing Buffy over and over again. Neither does Nevy, my invisible dog that gives me ideas along with my invisible pet monkey, Ormonkey!**

**Mr. Whiskers: I'm glad you are liking the story and hopefully this chapter will please you, as I have made it much longer. **


	4. Chapter 4 Hospital Hysterics

**I would like to say to my readers that I do not own the characters created by Joss Whedon. However, all the other characters that have never been heard of before on Buffy are created and owned by me. Enjoy the story!**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 4- Hospital Hysterics

_Previously on What Happens Next: Andrew goes bye-bye, the current battles with the demons are over and things become very dark for Buffy._

Buffy's POV

I have just opened my eyes to find several staring back at me. I recognize Xander because of his big black eye-patch and Angel's deep and emotional brown eyes looking into my own.

I don't know what has happened, why was I waking up? Last thing I remember was me holding Dawn then a big, heavy thing hit my head. My vision is getting clearer now; there are loads of the slayers I brought with me and the rest of the gang is there.

There is a throbbing in my head; apparently I just banged it against the headboard. I don't think my brain is working on a basic level at the minute. I feel a bit enclosed, like an animal in a zoo, people goggling at you, watching you.

At the moment I can't seem to speak. A man in a white uniform comes through the door there is a red cross stitched on his pocket. "I must be in a hospital," I think to myself. The clusters of people that surround me are cleared away by the man. "Hello Buffy, my name is Doctor Michigan." I notice the eerie calmness behind his voice. There is no variation in the tone of his voice.

"I am going to help you get better; you had quite a fall didn't you? Miss Willow Rosenberg was the cause of your head-trauma. As one of Newton's laws say, 'with every action, there is an opposite and equal reaction.' Miss Rosenberg is currently still in a state of unconsciousness."

I nod my head, pretending to listen to him; the only thing that bores into me was the last part of what the creepy doctor said. I hope Willow is alright. God, I hope she is alright.

Normal POV

Angel looked from the doorframe to his beloved Buffy, she looked like she was already healing. Angel then left her to check on Willow. As he walked up to Willow's room, Doctor Michigan crossed his path.

"Mr. Angel, Miss. Summers will be fine but I'm a bit concerned with Willow Rosenberg. When we took a CAT scan of her brain, we discovered that she has amnesia, quite similar to what Cordelia Chase had. After doing a VERY big spell, it does tend to wipe away some old information when new powerful information and magic is being put in. She isn't in a coma but I am afraid that she has lost her memory of who she is."

The vampire was listening to his every word, how was Angel going to break it to Xander and the rest of the gang. "This must be fairly distressing to you Mr. Angel. Shall I tell the friends and family?" Angel thought about it, "It would probably be best if the doctor did, I don't think they would believe me if I was the one who told them…"

He only replied with a compliant nod. What was he going to do? He decided to make Willow's amnesia tomorrows problem. Angel went back into Buffy's hospital room and just sat with her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**To my readers- Helloooooo there! I haven't much to say today lets get to the reviewers…**

**DigiDude a.k.a Dogboy: Thanx! Illyria is weird like that. She would come out with all sorts of things and she isn't completely evil. S/he felt compassion for Wesley.**


	5. Chapter 5 Ramifications

**May I remind my readers that reviews are my fuel! Enjoy the chapter and review, review, review.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 5- Ramifications

_Previously on What Happen Next: Buffy is recovering from a big hit in the head and Willow, the cause if it, has lost her memory._

Angel was sitting by Buffy's bed waiting for her to wake up. She was actually awake when Angel left to check on Willow but had fallen back into a pleasant sleep.

"Angel," Buffy whispered. The vampire with a soul held her temporarily weak hands. "Is Willow okay? I hope she is okay." The slayer's voice was still in a whisper. The brunette was just thinking that while Buffy was weak, she still cared about her friends more than herself.

"Rest. I think Willow is going to be fine." Angel lied. He couldn't stand lying to her about anything, but she would have been heart-broken if she knew.

Xander walked into the room with Dawn. Angel quickly let go of Buffy's hands, he didn't want to fight at this moment. He moved to the corner of the room, still keeping his eyes on his former love.

The ex-key walked up to her big sister and hugged her incessantly until Xander, who had an eye-patch, pried her away from the slayer. "Dawn, Xander, hey there. Go be with Willow I'll be fine. Even though Angel isn't telling me anything, I know there is something wrong." The slayer's whispers turned into a croaky voice.

Willow's POV

Where am I? No better question, who am I? Why am I here? There are some strange people surrounding me. One has an eye-patch and he is sitting by me.

How I got here, only God knows? I've got to talk to a doctor or something like it. The man with the eye-patch has started talking but I can't understand him. Maybe I'm deaf? He has run out of the room, but has returned with a man in a white uniform, there is a red cross stitched on the breast pocket. Is the eye-patch man ally or enemy?

"Miss Rosie Berg, how do you feel?" **(A/N: This is how Willow is hearing it, instead of Rosenberg) **I am trying really hard to understand what the doctor is saying. By the sounds of it my name is Rosie. Rosie Burg. Wait a minute! Rosenberg, that name sounds familiar, on second thought, no it doesn't.

Rosie Berg that must be it! My name is Rosie, it is not that bad a name, come to think about it….

Normal POV

"Oh my God! Willow! She's awake!" Xander was practically jumping for joy. "I've got to get the doctor," Xander thought. He was extremely ecstatic. He ran into Buffy's room then pulled to an immediate halt.

Xander then walked over to Angel and whispered the news. "Xander, did the doctor tell you?" Angel implored. The human had a perplexed look on his face. "Tell me what?" Angel left the room and went down the corridor.

Doctor Michigan was sitting in his office, enjoying a cup of tea. "What the hell is he doing just sitting there?" Angel thought to him-self. He slyly entered the mahogany dressed office. "Mr. Angel, you scared me. I hadn't realized you had come in."

"Doctor, why didn't you tell the other people of Willow's condition? Now when Mr. Harris finds out, he'll blame me and your livid boss, Mr. Angel will be VERY angry at you for not explaining anything to them! Do you understand me! If you're not careful, I'll have you kicked off the Wolfram & Hart hospital wards team and you'll be working for a janitor's assistant in a fast-food restaurant!"

The doctor became dumb-founded as he stuttered, "Yes, Mr. Angel." Doctor Michigan darted out of the room to avoid his Boss' wrathful eyes.

The vampire was very annoyed, his annoyance levels were sure to increase. He slowly retreated back to Buffy's bedroom. Any problems were slowly erased as he set his eyes on the beautiful blonde.

Buffy wasn't in her bed but standing at her window, her voice had fully returned as-well. Angel looked a tad astonished. Buffy could see it in his eyes. "As you know, slayers heal super-fast. One of the perks of being a super-chick I suppose. Plus Spike helped me up."

She had a massive bruise on her forehead. He walked up closer to Buffy. There was a heat between them that you could cut with a knife. Buffy then stepped back and looked away. "I've got a bone to pick with you! What did you mean just a slayer when we were fighting? You do remember that Slayers are _stronger_? Don't you?"

"I'm sorry, it just came out. I didn't mean to say it like that. I was quite amazed because you were stronger than ever,"

Buffy replied with an "Oh." She became even closer and hugged him. "Why do I always do little outbursts? At least it wasn't in a sewer this time." Buffy smiled. Angel noticed her smiles, it made him feel warm inside.

Xander's POV

Willow is still in her bed. She looks very confused. The joy that was in me before has been drained by the doctor when I heard the news. This would've been so cool if Spike was the person with the memory loss, but with Willow it's just not.

At the moment everyone is in the waiting room except Angel, who is with Buffy. The rest of the gang is just trying to swallow the news. Angel's people don't seem that bothered. I don't like them very much, especially that blue coloured one. Willow has helped them more then once; you would think they would show a little bit of compassion but no. They are ungrateful.

My best friend who I've known my whole life looks at me as if she hasn't even seen me before. It's the eye-patch, I bet she doesn't feel safe. I won't let anyone hurt her, she will be safe.

My God, she has started speaking. "Willow! Willow, can you speak?" Willow looks intimidated of me. I hope she isn't.

Rosie Berg's POV

The eye-patch man is a lunatic. He is calling me this Willow. That is a strange name; it is a name of a tree if I remember correctly. I don't think this man will harm me, maybe he can help me.

"Excuse me sir, but can you tell me where I am?" He tells me I'm at the Wolfram & Hart hospital ward. He called me Willow again. "Whoever you are sir, my name is Rosie, Rosie Berg." The man is looking at me weirdly. He says that he knows me but I've never seen him before in my life…..

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**To my Readers- I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This chapter was about the ramifications (after effects) of the spell. Keep reviewing. To my Reviewers:-**

**Blondiegrl: I'm glad you love it and to make you happier I've updated it!**

**Aline S: I'm happy that someone didn't like Andrew as much as I did. I can't say hate because if I do, my invisible dog Nevy will nip my leg. (He liked Andrew) **


	6. Chapter 6 Lost Mission

Chapter 6- Lost Mission

_Previously on What Happens Next: Willow has decided that her name is Rosie Burg, Angel lies to Buffy and has a go at Doctor Michigan._

The slayer Kennedy, paced outside Willow's room. She thought about walking into it and seeing her girlfriend. "She won't recognize me." she said aloud. Gunn had just turned a corner and came face to face with Kennedy.

"Who won't recognize you?" He asked un-concerned.

"Willow," she replied. "I didn't think magic could do this to someone. I thought it was just like in fairy-tales." Kennedy was quite surprised with the mount of unraveling she was doing. This was a complete stranger to her, why was she telling him all this?

"Magic is a pain. It has screwed up Angel Investigations plenty of times," Kennedy felt a little bit better but the pain went on. "Why don't you go in there?" Gunn asked easily. "Xander is in there, he is a friend of Willow and Buffy," Kennedy replied blankly.

Rosie Burgs POV

The weird man with the eye-patch is still trying to convince me that I am this Willow! I would really like him to leave. When I look out the window, into the hospital corridor, I see a lady talking to a man. They too are looking at me.

"Excuse me sir, could I ask what your name is?" I asked. He is slightly frowning at me. "I'm Xander Harris and we have known each other for a very long time." I should just try to squeeze all the information I can from him but I can't be bothered.

"Xander then, could I please have some time alone?" I asked pleadingly. The man obliged then left me. I should plan an escape! I don't want to be here any more!

Buffy's POV 

My ex-boyfriend is still in the room with me. I feel a little bit uneasy around him but I won't show it. I still don't trust him, ever since he took over Wolfram & Hart. He won't be able to change it for a source of good, it will corrupt him!

Angel opened his mouth and began to speak, "You are allowed to walk around the hospital but if you want to step outside you need to sit in a wheelchair."

I looked at the time; it is two in the morning. "Angel come outside with me, I want to talk to you."

Normal POV

All the surviving slayers stood in the waiting room; they were still swallowing the news. Xander had walked into the room; he looked like he had been crying he looked so devastated. It hurt their hearts to see the look on his face.

The room might not have been desolate but it sure sounded like it. Even Faith was quiet for a time but she had to know what was happening. "Xander, how are they? Do you think we can see them now?" Faith didn't normally ask two questions in a row but she looked quite worried.

"Buffy is fine, she is almost back to full health," The room gave a sigh of relief but returned to being tense, "Willow on the other hand, we don't know, all we know is that she has lost her memory. I tried to rekindle any memories but…" Everyone gave a sympathetic look at him. Even Illyria!

Buffy's POV 

How will I break it to him? I wonder what his reaction is, but I have an idea. He has retrieved me a wheelchair and is currently pushing me outside. Do I really have to do this to him? Immy (A/N: That is what she calls the Immortal) said I should but I don't think his head is on straight at the minute.

Normal POV

The ex-lovers were in the small garden by the hospital section of Wolfram & Hart. He wondered what this was all about. Buffy's hands were on the little hand rails. As he stopped, he noticed a glint of light. It was coming from Buffy's left hand.

There it was on her hand. A huge diamond ring: with a huge diamond rock to go with it. "That is what I need to talk to you about. You know the Immortal, he and I are getting married."

Out of all the things Angel was expecting to hear, getting married was not one of them. He was in shock, Angel continued to stare at the obviously expensive engagement ring.

Angel's POV 

I can actually feel my heart _breaking. _I thought I had gotten over her, ever since Cordelia…How could she get married to The Immortal? That guy is one of my enemies! She is getting married to one of my enemies!

Normal POV

Buffy stood up from the wheelchair and walked away from his hurtful eyes. "Angel, I didn't think you would take it so personally, I do love you," The vampire looked up into her eyes. "But you have to understand, I'm not _in_ love with you."

Angel couldn't stand all this torture; he walked away from Buffy and didn't look back. She saw little droplets from the sky; they dropped onto the ground but had only noticed the droplets in the position of where Angel once stood.

All of a sudden rain started pouring from the sky. She ambled back into the hospital ward leaving the wheelchair to become drenched.

Buffy's POV

God, I don't think I did the right thing then. I remember how bad it felt when he broke up with me in the sewers. It felt like I couldn't breathe. Angel is a vampire, so he already can't breathe, he must feel like he was tortured! I have to apologize and explain to him.

I have walked into his office where he is sitting in his executive office chair, he looks like he had been crying because I notice the tear drop come from his eye. Angel didn't even notice me coming in, or he did and he wants me to go away.

Normal POV

The blonde slayer was awaiting a response from the vampire. "I have just one question; have you completely lost the plot or something? Is the Gypsy curse not enough agony for me, so you have to come here to tell me you're getting married!" It leaked out so suddenly.

Buffy was trying to respond but she couldn't, she couldn't interrupt him. "Buffy, the Immortal is EVIL!" That was the sentence that snapped her to reality. The slayer had had enough of this.

"WAIT a minute for God's sake! He isn't evil; he has reformed."

"Big deal: so am I."

"Does that mean you're still evil!" The calm talking started to turn into a shouting match.

"NO! I have a soul!" Angel shouted loudly.

"So does him!" Buffy shrieked equally as loud.

"Angel, I'm not the one who has lost the plot. You're not on the side of good anymore; you are fighting for a team that is on a different level that we don't know anything about! That is why I couldn't trust you with Dana and I still can't trust you now! You lost that right when you took on Wolfram & Hart! There is only one difference between you and the Immortal, He is alive, you are dead and you really are dead to me."

The little blonde now felt nothing, she felt desolate. She couldn't bear to look at Angel.

Angel's POV 

I don't like the words she speaks but they make a sense. I don't know what type yet. She is right though. Buffy has just left the room. I prefer to wallow alone in my own misery anyway. She is right. I've lost the mission. Wait a minute I'm remembering something…

_Flashback_

_Buffy was in the arms of her love, Angel. She opened her mouth and asked a curious question, "Good keeps fighting and it never really wins so why do we fight? Angel knew the answer straight-off. "Buffy, we fight the good fight because there are things worth fighting for."_

_End flashback_

I have now relised what I'm going to do. I must fight for Buffy and her love. I love her so much and I have to have her back. Mental note to the Immortal: Bring it on!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Yolo- It is hello _and _yo****combined. How cool is that? The storyline and plot is about to get bigger and better cos I know now what I'm gonna do now! Horray! **

**To my Reviewers:-**

**Aline S: I like that you like it! I also enjoy the story you are writing. You too keep up the good work!**

**I will only update again until I have gotten to 10 reviews peoples, so review, review, review!**


	7. Chapter 7 The Escaped and Abandoned

Chapter 7- The Escaped and Abandoned: Part one

_Previously on What Happens Next: Buffy has a row with Angel, Gunn and Kennedy have a bonding session and Rosie Burg wants to escape._

Rosie Burg was still thinking of her plan of fleeing but unfortunately her ideas were fleeting. She noticed a security camera, keeping its watchful eye on her. "Damn!" She had no comprehension of her next move.

It was as if a lightening bolt had hit her. There it was: her freedom. She took the chair beside her bed and slid it directly under the camera. She ripped out the cords that lead from the camera to the sockets.

Within two seconds she had sprinted to the window and opened it. Afterwards Rosie hadjumped out and ran. She ran as if she would lose her sanity, if she stayed in that place any longer. The amount of energy she had surprised even her.

An Hour Later…

Rosie was going at a fast pace, but her run was now a walk. She had figured out that she was in Los Angeles by all the signs she read. Where was she going to go? She wanted to decide quickly.

She walked up and down a high-street of some sort, a diner crossed her eyes; The Majestic Diner. The red-head walked in. The place was practically empty save for one waitress. "This place doesn't look so majestic," Rosie thought.

She sat at a small table. The waitress walked over to her. "Hi, welcome to the Majestic, I'm Orla and I will be serving you today, what will it be?"

Then it hit her, she had no money with her, or even proof of her identity. The waitress, Orla, stood there slightly impatiently. "Honey, I'll get you something on the house."

"The service is really good here," Rosie thought.

Orla looked to be about Rosie's own age, what ever that was. She returned with an apple pie slice and a cup of coffee. The waitress had long brown hair and blue eyes. Orla sat with Rosie.

"So, where do you come from? You don't look like you're from L.A." Rosie didn't know how to answer it.

"Brunswick, Maine. I'm...Er... Visiting folks." Rosie lied. "My parents abandoned me at birth, so technically I'm an orphan." Rosie was enjoying Orla's company.

"Hey, even though you're visiting relatives, have you got a place to stay?" Rosie said nothing; she merely shook her head. "You can stay at my place if you want. Out of all this talking, I still haven't even asked your name,"

"Rosie, Rosie Burg," She replied.

_Meanwhile… _

Buffy had returned to full health but still felt desolate after her encounter with Angel. She had decided to go visit Willow with Faith and tell her how it went.

Faith collected Buffy and they began their short journey to Willow's temporary bedroom. "B, how come red isn't in there?" Buffy looked at Faith as to say, "What!" The blonde, shorter slayer broke the door down after discovering a chair was blocking the door. With the door, the chair shattered by the supreme strength that was Buffy.

Faith walked in and looked directly looked up. "B, I think she ran away, but we won't know; seeing as the security camera is busted."

Buffy responded by saying, "Crap!" Faith felt the same way. "What are we going to do now?" Faith asked rhetorically. They both jumped out the window and began their search. "Why would Willow run away anyway?"

"I know you won't like this, but apparently Willow lost her memory after that big spell she did."

"So that was what Angel wasn't telling me!" Buffy thought to herself. She wasn't going to flame him though, even she knew he was just trying to protect her.

Faith stopped walking and just stared at the skies. "Faith! What are you doing? We've got to find Willow!" Faith didn't reply. "Oh great, just absolutely fantabulous! We've got a slayer in a coma and a witch who doesn't know who she is!"

Buffy felt like she was going to have an emotional break-down. Faith made a reaction and started to move her lips. "I was just thinking, how exactly are we going to find her? We don't have super-smelling like vamps." Buffy had just realised that Faith was right. "We'll search for her later then." Buffy knew her concern for Willow would only grow.

_Meanwhile…_

"Rosie is a pretty name. So how come your parents aren't letting you stay at their place?" Orla asked curiously. "The place is jam-packed with other relatives." Rosie found she had a knack for lying but she also found she didn't like it.

Orla continued to talk about her life and now only asked occasional questions about Rosie's life. "Rosie, do you know what?" The red-head shook her head.

"I've spent the whole of my shift talking to you!"

Orla's POV

Wow! I hope I'm making a new friend. I feel quite lonely after Peter dumped me. Well he didn't really dump me, I thought things were going great, and then he just disappears from my life, and doesn't even call!

I do wonder what happened to him some days. I hope I'm not being too desperate by letting Rosie stay at my place. I really am trying to be nice and fluffy, but I think I'm showing the desperation slightly.

Rosie and I have departed the diner and we are on the way back to my house. I'll give her the couch because there is no way I am giving up my bed!

Normal POV

Orla put the bronze key into the door-lock and opened the door to her home. She ambled inside and dumped her handbag by the couch.

"Its no palace but it does its job." Rosie smiled sweetly as she heard this. "It's fine, no perfect," Rosie said. Orla's hospitality made Rosie feel very welcome. She felt like she was in a home she would easily feel loved in.

Rosie positioned herself on the couch to watch the television. "Rosie, do you want another cup-of-Joe?" Rosie eagerly nodded her head.

The waitress picked up the remote control and gave it to Rosie as she walked into the kitchen. "I haven't got cable, just the four standard channels." The ex-witch didn't care at all.

"Sorry to be rude but have you got something to eat?" Rosie implored. With Orla's return came coffee and biscuits.

Rosie's POV

Why is she being so nice to me? Gosh, there really are people out there who care. I'll help around the house and I'll give her money for letting me stay in her home. Question is though, where am I going to get it?

All of this is sort of mind-boggling to me; I wake up with no memory; the crazy eye-patch man; the creepy doctor and now I feel like I can release some of this stress.

The coffee Orla makes is gorgeous! It tastes as good as the cuteness of a puppy. I think she was born to be a waitress. She hasn't come back to sit with me, right now she is telling me that she is going to take a shower. I feel very tranquil. Just this morning I was escaping from the loony-bin.

I hear the doorbell ring, should I go answer it? Probably. I walk to the door. The knob is just above the door-lock. I twist the knob left and I pull the door towards me. It is a man.

Normal POV

"Excuse me Miss, but does Orla Banescroft still live here?" The man asked. The man was quite pale in complexion but besides that he looked perfectly fine. "Come on in, but you might need to wait for a little while."

He didn't come in but spoke, "I'll wait out here, tell her it is Peter."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Hello there! - Sorry you guys had to wait a while for this chapter but I did say once I got to 10 reviews I'd put another one up. I had also been working on it for a little while. To my Reviewers: -**

**Aline S: I hope this chappie will make you happy cos it is solely based on Willow/Rosie. Don't worry I am gonna have some fun with her. He he he!**

**Moonjava: I am glad that you like it. Keep checking back for updates!**


	8. Chapter 8 The Escaped and Abandoned: Par...

Chapter 8- The Escaped and Abandoned: Part Two

_Previously on What Happens Next: Rosie escapes Wolfram & Hart and befriends a woman called Orla. Orla's ex, Peter, has just shown up and looks very pale._

Rosie gave an obliging nod and shut the door; she heard the sound of running water come to a shaky halt. A couple of minutes later Orla re-emerged in a plain top and jeans with a towel wrapped around her hair. _Simplicity suits her,_ thought Rosie.

Orla's hair-towel was dispatched with; her hair was dry and scraggly. Orla took a brush from her handbag and began to brush her hair. It went from flawed to perfect. "Orla, there is a man called Peter at the door waiting for you."

Orla's POV

Oh God! Peter is here, out of all the nights he could have turned up on, it had to be tonight, didn't it! I'm **infuriated** with him! Maybe he has a good explanation for why he just disappeared out of my life for three months. I've got to answer it; I've got to talk to him.

I am walking to the door, and have opened it. There he is: my love. He looks quite pale though, he used to have such a good tan because he would holiday in Majorca.

He is beckoning my out of my flat, into the corridor. "Hello, my 'petunia pie.'" He is saying to me. He is also stroking my hair. What the Hell is going on? Peter keeps putting his mouth near my neck.

I don't exactly feel uncomfortable, because we would do this even before he left me. I think I'm in danger, his face has changed shape; it's bumpier and his teeth are bigger and sharper. I am feeling a very sharp pain in my neck.

"What the hell are you doing?" I am asking Peter. He bit his thumb with his sharp teeth, it is bleeding. He deposited his bleeding thumb on my profusely bleeding neck. My vision has gone dark…

Rosie's POV

I've taken off my jacket and put it behind me on the couch. I wonder who Peter is. She never mentioned him earlier. I feel at home, well a home away from home. Things outside have gone very quiet.

The front door has suddenly just flown across the room like a surf board on water, and oh God Orla is on it! That Peter guy is gone, what did he do to her? She's got puncture wounds on her neck! What should I do what should I do? I'll phone 911!

Normal POV

Rosie dialed 911 in the phone. "Excuse me; I need an ambulance sent to Briarsway Street, flat four, room 18 immediately! My friend has lost a lot of blood!"

"Miss, try to stabilise the wounds until the Paramedics get there." The lady on the phone was speaking with an un-helpful calmness; Rosie didn't think it was necessary to speak like that.

She left the phone dangling from the cords. She went to the linen closet and got three towels. She ran back over to Orla and put them on her wounded neck. The scarlet was engulfing the whiteness of the towel and replacing it with scarlet.

5 Minutes Later

The Paramedics arrived and they got to their job without a moment's notice. They carried her into an ambulance that created no noise, only great flashing lights. They carried her into the ambulance and drove away.

Rosie was in shock, she went into the corner of the living room and began rocking herself backwards and forwards, as if to shake the horrific sight of her friend dying out of her troubled mind.

Meanwhile…

Angel was in his office. He now knew his mission; to be able to save the world for Buffy, so their love can be saved. A man walked into Angel's office. "Mr. Angel, there has been another vampire attack on a human."

"Give the case to someone else Mr. Parter! I don't care about it."

"Sir, you should be, as the one who phoned 911, has an exact vocal reading match to that of the currently missing Willow Rosenberg."

"She's missing?"

"Faith the Vampire Slayer told me Sir,"

"And how come no-one told the boss, as in how come you didn't tell me before? Does Buffy know?"

"I don't know Mr. Angel, except Faith has told Xander Harris Sir." Replied Parter.

At that moment Xander walked into Angel's office. "And now you and I are gonna get her," Xander added.

"Angel, let's go!" The two men left Wolfram & Hart towards the flat where Willow was currently residing.

Angel's speed was a little bit hard to keep up with but Xander somehow managed. "Is this it? Flat four, room eighteen?" Xander asked.

"I think so," Angel replied. Xander walked through into the flat.

"Do you need an invite?" Xander asked. He was quite surprised how chatty he was being with Angel. Usually they hated each other with a fiery passion.

Angel walked through the door; apparently he didn't need an invite. "Whoever lived here has died," Angel yet again replied to one of Xander's questions. Angel wanted all of this over and done with. He wanted Buffy so much, just to be with her and to prove that there was still something between them.

Angel sniffed the air and walked over to the corner where Willow was rocking back and forth. "Willow, are you okay?" Angel implored.

"Why do people keep calling me this Willow? My name is Rosie Berg, ROSIE BERG!"

"I haven't got time for this," Angel muttered under his breath. He inched closer to Willow and punched her in the nose. The hit knocked her un-conscious. Xander looked at Angel sternly for hitting his life-long friend. He threw the weak Willow over his shoulder and began the short journey back to Wolfram & Hart.

Rosie's POV, 10 Minutes Later

For the love of Christ! I'm here again! I'm back at the crazy house. Why must they keep me here? I'm not in the same room I was in before though. I probably trashed it up so much they couldn't fix it.

I'm trying to sit up, but there are brown restraints and straps holding me down. I begin my hysterical laughter, I must be insane. I tried to escape then they put me back. Or maybe it was a dream, a wonderful dream- turned nightmare because I have just woken up.

Oh great! The doctor is back in the room with the eye-patch man called Xander. "So Doc, am I insane?" I ask him, sarcastically.

Normal POV

A smile appeared on the doctor's face as he shook his head. "No Miss Rosenberg. It has just been a very traumatic day for you," The doctor began.

"Wait, hold on there doctor. Rosenberg?" Rosie interrupted.

Doctor Michigan paused and started a new sentence.

"Yes, your name is Willow Rosenberg. What did you believe it to be?" The doctor asked. Rosie purposefully banged her head against the headboard. The hysterical laughter began again.

"I thought it was Rosie Berg, ha, that was how I heard it," All hope began to wash away like sand-castles getting washed away, by the ocean on a beach. She sighed. _Well if I'm not Rosie Berg, who am I? I don't believe I'm this Willow everyone thinks I am._

Xander had an idea. He took out his wallet and was searching through it. He took out a wallet-sized picture of Willow, Buffy and him. He angled it so Willow could see. The pictured bored into her mind. "I don't remember that," Rosie said. She closed her eyes and continued to think about it.

Buffy was looking into the wrecked room that had belonged to Willow. Faith was with her, she could sense the distress. "I won't be able to sleep easy until, Willow is back, but the question is, how will we get her back?"

"Yeah, she's like the most powerful Wicca in the western hemisphere," Faith added. Buffy looked at Faith thankfully. She ran into Angel's office.

"Angel! Use Wolfram & Hart to get me the most powerful witch from the Eastern Hemisphere!" Ordered Buffy. Angel got straight to work.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**To my readers: - sorry it took so long to update! I was busy with other projects that I'm doing. For example Dreary Sky, which you can read now. **

**To my Reviewers: -**

**Digidog: How have you been after the separation of the Essylanna group of writers? I'm happy that you love my story.**

**Moonjava: I'm glad you like my work as I like yours too! Oh yeah and thanx for reviewing Dreary Sky!**


	9. Chapter 9 Return

**Just a little note: Mai Wu is pronounced may-wu and the chant even though it is in English, well let's just pretend that it's in asian. **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Chapter 9- Return

_Previously on What Happens Next: Rosie's friend, Orla, is killed and Rosie is returned to Wolfram & Hart. _

The night continued to display its dazzling stars. Buffy was stood outside under them. She wasn't there to view the little pretty lights. She was waiting for someone, that someone was Mai Wu. She was a powerful known witch who lived in Asia. It took Angel all of fifteen minutes to locate her. Apparently she was going to arrive by teleportation.

That wasn't the only thing on her mind; Willow was ruling her brain at the moment. She missed her best friend. This was the first time that she actually saw Willow since Sunnydale became a crater; Buffy was in Rome, while Willow was astral projecting in Africa.

Come to think about it, it was the first time she had seen any of her old friends. _Why did this have to happen? _In the midst of thought, a breeze began swaying branches of near-by trees and out of the blue came a man. This came as a slight shock to Buffy. This man was familiar to her, very familiar, it was The Immortal.

An enthusiastic smile brewed in Buffy lips, she was unable to hold her happiness in. "Hi," Buffy said coyly. She ran up to him and gave him a cuddle. The Immortal didn't share her enthusiasm.

"Buffy! I missed you, but I'm just wondering… how did I get here?" The bride-to-be didn't know the answer why, but she was quite happy that he was there with her.

"He was brought by me," A whispering echo became visible as a beautiful Asian woman. She had silky black hair rolled into plaited bun on her head. She wasn't wearing a dress, but her outfit was silk, like the feeling of her hair. One question in the sea of questions in Buffy's mind surfaced.

"Why…" Buffy began. Mai Wu interrupted her.

"Why did I bring him here you ask? I am an empath; I derive my power from the people's feelings of love, well if I ran my power on the power of hate, I would turn into an evil version of Willow. I have heard of Willow, I must say that she is even more infamous than me! I knew that a slayer and her love should give me enough power and because there are lots of slayers," She didn't bother finishing her sentence.

Mai Wu gracefully entered Wolfram & Hart and walked into the Hospital Wing waiting room. It was as if she had been there before. Buffy and 'Immy' were still outside trying to understand what had happened. Buffy decided not to process the new information; she just wanted her Willow back.

Buffy following suit went into the Waiting Room with The Immortal trailing behind. Mai was talking to Angel; Buffy was a little surprised that he wasn't in his office. As soon as Buffy put her left foot into the room, Mai was falling to the floor, only to be caught by Angel.

"The heat! The intensity!" Mai whispered into Angel's ear. She quickly regained her form and straightened herself out. All was watching her with interest even Doctor Michigan, whose idea of interesting was reading about 'Space Exploration'.

"I have no need for The Immortal," Mai said- with regained voice. Mai double-clapped her hands and 'Immy' was gone. Everyone was thinking, _Okay, what the hell was happening there? _All except Spike who was thinking, _she seems a lot like Dru! That is definitely something Dru would do, plus that Mai is hot!_

They didn't ponder the questions that had arisen in their own heads.

Mai bowed her head to the crowd that was surrounding her. "I am Mai Wu, and you said something about a magick spell that needs to be performed, didn't you?" Angel, Buffy, Xander, Dawn, Faith and Giles stepped forward.

"Mai, my name is Giles; could I just talk to you for about a minute?" Giles asked politely. Mai nodded her head and the two of them walked into Angel's office.

"Okay, what the hell was that?" Gunn asked enquiringly as Mai and Giles entered Angel's office.

Mai Wu's POV 

"Mr. Giles, nothing will go wrong." I said- assuring him that all would be safe.

I know what his mind is saying; it is like an open book. The book is full of knowledge and lessons. He is concerned about me losing my memory, as Willow had done, but I shall not be using my power alone. I will be using the power of feelings.

The blonde slayer and the ensouled vampire have so much energy; it washed over me like a wave, thus making me fall to the ground. It is so intense! Powerful! The thing that perplexes me however, the wave of love came from the petite slayer. I sensed that she was getting married to the Immortal; I assumed that she loved him. I get it, she's under a spell.

Mr. Giles has left the room. He has realized and knows that I can read minds, but I wonder if he knows that the blonde girl is under a love spell. It is not my business; my only business here is to cast a spell and leave.

I have just departed the office and there is a man with good cheekbones and has bleach blonde hair standing there with a cup of coffee. From what I can detect, he is an ensouled vampire like Angel and do you know what? I like him!

Normal POV

Mai accepted the cup of coffee and sat in a nearby chair and summoned another one for Spike to sit upon. Xander walked up to Mai and interrupted what Spike was saying.

"Have you got everything you need to perform the spell?" He asked- a little coldly to Mai's likings. Xander didn't want anything more to go wrong. He had already lost his closest friend, he just wanted her back.

"I will need this. Tell the others that I'm preparing and relaxing." Mai held out her hand and in it appeared a list on what looked to be papyrus paper. Xander grabbed it and walked back into the waiting room.

"Angel, that Mai person needs all that is on this list," Xander handed it over to the brunette vampire. "She is quote-unquote, 'preparing' and Spike is with her." He told to Buffy. She didn't actually seem phased, kind of happy actually. Xander then strolled to where Willow/Rosie was.

Xander's POV

I might finally get Willow back. It broke my heart when she didn't recognize me. It was almost as bad when Andrew told me Anya died. I've entered Willow's room. She is banging her head against the head-board and she is laughing.

"I just want to leave. Ha, ha, ha, but you can't leave, the crazy house says you can't. It says you have to die, but I want to live. I had a nice life. Ha, ha, ha! A pretty short one. I had a friend, and then the crazy house took her away. The crazy house will be the cause of my demise like everything else in this shit-hole."

Hearing Willow repeat those words over and over again, while banging her head and hysterically laughing brought tears to my eyes. How could this happen?

My Willow gone, there looks like here is no-one in there, just a shell of a person. She won't be nothing for long though.

"Rosie, What the hell is happening to you?" He asked demandingly.

"The pictures tell lies! They can't be me! There is no Willow Rosenberg, only Rosie. Only Rosie. Only Rosie." I am sitting by her side holding her hand.

Normal POV

Both had silver tears streaming down pale faces. Mai entered and carried a brown paper bag and placed it on the bedside table. She began to take out candles and started placing them in precise spots.

In came all the remaining slayers (from the battle) including Buffy and Faith. Angel was just in there to oversee the situation. Mai began speaking an Asian chant.

"_The Keeper of the mind is lost,_

_With the power of the mighty slayer,_

_And the power of many mighty loves,_

_We search for the Keeper of Willow's mind,_

_Come back keeper,_

_Return the sanity,_

_Return to the mind,_

_Return,_

_RETURN!"_

A glow appeared from all the slayers, and surprisingly Angel; the glows that were emitted went into Willow and the red-head gasped. Xander's eye opened more and took off the restraints. He hugged the very distressed Willow.

"Xan-der, it-'s me. I-'m ba-ck." Willow said weakly and faintly. Willow was back!

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

**To my Reviewers:- **

**My God you waited a long time for this update! Are you glad it is here or what? I can say with pride that this is the longest chapter to date in What Happens Next. I know it took me forever but I had the terrible disease called writers' block and lots and lots of assessment tests. Terrible thing that.**

**To my Reviewers:-**

**Princess tiara: Thanx for reviewing and thanx for the encouragement! I really did need to get off my ass and work! Hope u review again soon!**

**Moonjava: I'm on top of the world that you are enjoying my story!**


	10. Chapter 10 I'm Sorry

Chapter 10-I'm Sorry

_Previously on What Happens Next: Willow has returned._

The whole room fell silent, almost desolate. Streams of tears ran down Willow's face as she echoed that she was back. Xander held Willow and refused to let go, he had his Willow back and that was all that mattered to him. Tears lingered in Buffy's eyes, how could she be holding back her happiness?

The potential slayers departed the crowded room; the only people that remained were Willow, Xander, and Buffy. The lingering tears that Buffy held decided to fall; she joined in with Xander and Willow's hug. Now all three of them were engaged in the happiness; the happiness that seemed non-existent when Willow was Rosie.

"Oh God, Willow!" Xander shrieked. "Get the doctor, Buffy!"

Willow was unconscious. Buffy ran out of the hospital room in search of Doctor Michigan who would be in his office.

Buffy's POV

How could I lose her again? We only just got her back! I need to calm down! She's just unconscious, nothing serious, she's back; she has come back to us. I use my slayer strength to enhance my speed; even though Will was just sleeping I still feel as if I could lose her at any moment.

I go into Dr. Michigan's office, and there he is as 'planned'. He looks wary of me.

"What do you want?" He inquires- as politely as possible for a stressed out doctor.

"Willow Rosenberg has collapsed." I reply sharply.

Normal POV

The doctor and the slayer ran down the halls and corridors till they reached Willow's room. Buffy stopped at the stained door; she couldn't go into the room. Something deep-down prevented her, all she could do was stare into the room. Xander was still there, hanging onto Willow. He wouldn't let go, he wouldn't allow himself to let go.

"Xander! Come with me," Buffy called out towards him. He still couldn't let go.

"Excuse me, Mr. Harris; I need to get to Ms. Rosenberg." The Doctor said imperiously.

Xander's hands slowly unclasped Willow's hands. Within minutes several nurses ran into the room to aid Michigan, but were turned away by the doctor himself. Once all was done, Michigan merely left the dingy room as if there was no situation.

Buffy could now enter the room; she peered at Willow's gentle face. It looked serene and calm. One eye was droopily open, while the other one was firmly shut.

"I…guess I…just need to…rest." With that word she fell into peaceful sleep.

Mai Wu stood in the corner and watched the scene before her; she was no longer need here. A flame rose in her heart when she realised, that her time in L.A. was coming to an end, but she couldn't leave Spike behind. Mai was generally a martinet type of gal, holding to discipline in the strictest sense, but Spike was different. His energy flowed like a river or a stream, calm but suppressed, just waiting for someone to look into the stream and see a reflection of themselves in it, in Spike; Mai wanted Spike to want her.

Willow may have been peaceful, but the crowded room she was in certainly wasn't. Everybody was as tense as a business walking across a tight-rope, and if he didn't walk across it successfully, he lost all his business, money and life. The tension was too much for Xander. He blew his lid off.

"Give her some air! Make yourselves useful or do something BESIDES standing here like idiots!" Xander shouted with no thought whatsoever except for Willow.

This was when Kennedy got annoyed.

"What about you Xander? Huh? Being a bit hypocritical? She's my girlfriend and you're just sending me out? Take my advi-" Kennedy began.

"Get OUT!" Xander interrupted. The potential slayers filed out one by one, reluctantly Kennedy followed on the end of the line. Only five people remained in the room, Willow, Xander, Buffy, Angel and Mai. Mai was still in the corner with thoughts dawdled on Spike, but she soon left.

Buffy looked at Xander cautiously, she didn't dare cross him, mainly because she felt the same way. She slowly moved over to Angel.

"I want a round-the-clock watch on her, any signs of change…tell me or Xander immediately." Buffy ordered at Angel.

Angel's big brown eyes looked into hers.

"You have my word, Buffy."

She left the room, Buffy didn't know what to do, the blonde hovered in the corridors and the hallways; Xander needed some time alone to cool off.

_So, I'm a slayer, I don't know what to do, I'm stressed out…I'm the slayer...what am I going to do? I'm gonna take the potentials and Faith out on a killing spree is what I'm going to do._

The 'potentials,' that were usually pretty mouthy, had lips that had been locked with the key thrown away.

"Potentials, we're gonna do what we're best at we're gonna go on a slay spree to get rid of our troubles, anxiety and… er…demon and vampires. Well, let's get going!" The gang was out of there practically the speed of sound.

Illyria followed behind along with Gunn.

"Killing is amusing to me." She muttered to Gunn.

"Amen to that."

Mai-Wu stayed in the door way that presented itself to the rest of L.A. She quite liked the climate here. It wasn't too cold and it wasn't too hot. Everything she wanted was here, and everything here was perfect.

She looked out onto the moon and swayed with the wind. The tree nearby would be an excellent place to recuperate her magical energies, but she felt there was more than there seemed. Mai molded herself to a meditative position under the tree. Immersed in the earth, she felt nothing of the surface she sat upon.

A hand grabbed her throat. No reaction. Teeth sank into her neck. No reaction. Blood trickled from her jugular. No reaction. Blood from someone's not hers touched her tongue. Her body fell to the ground from its original position. No reaction.

A foot stood upon her side and shook her.

"I bet you know where Rosie is."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Like the chapter title suggests, I am SOOOOO sorry for the wait. Yes I know I'm a bad author for that, but honestly if it weren't for **princess tiara** I wouldn't even be writing the rest of this chapter. So if you're one of the few people that actually enjoy reading this story…you have her to thank. I know I'm awful so try not to flame this chapter please.

Thank-you to **Aline S, The Digi-Shaman of Chaos, and Moonjava **for reviewing chappie 9.


End file.
